Talk:Accessory Requests
There is one thing that isn't very clear for me: If a leader requests an accessory (or weapon), if I decline, will it ever ask again for the same item? And if I decline a request for a weapon, then upgrade that weapon, will the leader ask for the upgraded one? BloodyClaw 16:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :They'll keep asking for it until you remove them from the active party (and in some cases even after that) and have the item available in your inventory. Whether they'll request an upgraded weapon depends on whether it's also in their current upgrade path or not. If it is, they'll ask for that too. Drake178 19:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How Does Accessory Cloning By Party Members Work? Does anyone know what causes party members to clone accessories that are in your inventory? I have seen this happen with several items and characters, but cannot pin down the underlying pattern yet. All I have noticed so far is that items found as treasures never seem to be cloned. Characters appear to clone accessories that fall under their request type, except I have had McGrady clone an Earring of Grinding while he was in reserves. That is supposed to be a slot 2 physical item, but I have never actually instructed McGrady to focus on combat. Battle rank seems to have an indirect effect on cloning, in so far that I never had anyone outside of McGrady clone items until they asked me to pick an equipment focus. The request rank of an item does not appear to affect cloning directly. At one point I purchased a Wayfarer's Ward (rank 30 slot 1 balanced) and a Metallic Manacle (rank 40 slot 2 balanced), then crafted a Belt of Grooming (rank 30 slot 1 physical) and Earring of Grinding (rank 40 slot 2 physical). The Earring of Grinding was cloned by all my combat focused characters except those that had already equipped other items. Under this category was David with a Fortune Wristlet (rank 28 HP) and Heels of Victory (rank 25 speed), and Gabriel with Bracelet of Grafting (rank 50 HP) and Wayfarer's Ward (rank 30 AP). Perhaps they just don't consider the Earring of Grinding to be good enough to replace their original equipment. What puzzled me was that the other three items - Wayfarer's Ward, Metallic Manacle, Belt of Grooming - were not cloned by any characters. That the Belt of Grooming was not cloned could be explained away by it being a slot 1 item and not good enough compared to the default items. However, I also had a balance focused Blocter and mystic focused Pagus, both with their default equipment and an open slot 2, and neither would clone or even ask for the Metallic Manacle. I ended up giving the Belt of Grooming to Torgal, and the Wayfarer's Ward and Metallic Manacle to a combat focused Caedmon; unfortunately I cannot remember if the Earring of Grinding was cloned by Caedmon at the time or not. The accessory cloning mechanic seems like a reasonable feature for a game with so many characters to take care of. If we can understand how it interacts with the accessory request sytem in detail, we might be able to customize our characters better. Vyx 23:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :The generic leaders don't ask for any sort of focus to take. It's purely influenced by how you order them in battle. I accidentally made Vinnery take a Mystic route by placing him in a Mystic-oriented union for an extended period of time, and several Mystic units turned Combat focused from training Combat Arts a little too much. You might want to be careful about how you conduct your battles, as this can screw up what you've told the unique leaders. :As for the other units not cloning or requesting... I don't have a clue. There shouldn't be a reason for why Pagus and Blocter aren't asking for the Metallic Manacle. Maybe the unique leaders need to have asked about a focus before they start cloning and requesting. Most of the accessory cloning happened whenever I reached a certain BR and mostly with accessories that didn't have a special effect or whatever I might have had in my inventory. Zephyr135 00:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that not all accessories can be cloned, and would even go ahead and say that instead of cloning, your leaders actually go out and spend their money on buying them. Focus changing is also much more complicated than a selection between the choices when you're offered them (Mystic focus also equals Balance focus but you probably know that). One thing you may not know however is that it takes a certain amount of battles a leader has to participate in to be eligible for any kind of request whatsoever, which is probably why they did not request any of the accessories. I have no idea if this has any any effect on cloning/buying stuff though (probably doesn't). One thing that comes to my mind is that soldiers get their accessories automatically, and leaders might get the same ones available to your soldiers. How that works though is yet another mystery... Drake178 04:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I am pretty sure that the Earring of Grinding was actually cloned in the example above, as I was also keeping track of Torgal's money back then to see how he went about upgrading his weapons, and he did not spend a dime to get those earrings. Now that you mentioned soldiers will always clone accessories though, I am starting to think that perhaps it is the soldiers' cloning of accessories that cause the leaders to do it too. Now the only soldier I had in my party was McGrady, and he hasn't been put into a union since the Four Generals joined my party. That could indicate that battle activity is irrelevant for soldiers, or that item requests can sit in a queue somewhere. In any case, I'll try to see if I can get my leaders to clone accessories by triggering it on regular soldiers. Thanks for the tip! Vyx 03:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) McGrady is not a soldier, he is a generic leader (ie a leader that is not a unique leader). You probably never even recruited a regular soldier. This also means you're playing on the PC and not the XBOX. In my above edit, by requesting i meant the requesting happening on the world map, and not any other requesting. This also includes anything else happening there, such as focus changes, new skill acquisition, and component hunting requests. This is what they need active fighting to be eligible for. AFAIK this is also only done by unique leaders, and not by generic leaders or regular soldiers, but i may be wrong here and generic leaders might request this way as well, i've just never used any (XBOX player). I know soldiers don't do it. Drake178 22:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : The generic leaders request weapons and accessories, but not components/skills/focus, and need to be active to request. Played a generic-only game recently, and I can screenshot it if you like. Zephyr135 22:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I suspected that might be the case. Now i know for sure. Drake178 23:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have watched my party over the last 40 BR levels, and here are some observations. First of all, I was mistaken about Torgal's gold stash, and there is indeed no cloning at all. In identifying this mistake though, I figured out how party members actually earned gold, so here is a brief digression on that. :Party members can only earn gold through two means. The first is when they sell excess components in their inventory after upgrading their weapons or switching to a different upgrade path. The second is that they earn the equivalent sales value of all components looted in battle and split from monsters. This income is unaffected by any party members claiming components for weapon upgrades. Note that nothing is earned from looted gold, looted equipment, or captured monsters. The reason I lost track of Torgal's gold above is because I neglected the components split from monsters. :Now back to accessory upgrades. Party members can purchase an accessory in town when your BR matches or exceeds the request rank of said accessory. Not all accessories are allowed to be purchased however, and it may take another playthrough to gather the full list of them. I believe none of the accessories below rank 20 are on this list, and after that, only those accessories that are also sold in shops can be purchased by your characters independently. If multiple accessories of the same type share the same request rank, then only one of them can be on this shopping list of course. So far I have never seen an accessory of lower request rank replace one with an equal or higher request rank either. :Even if party members can purchase accessories, it does not imply that they will in fact do so. In some cases, a character will be stuck with a low request rank accessory for many levels, and the only thing I have discerned so far is that this is most common with rare treasures rather than common purchasable items. In any case, characters can purchase up to two accessories at the same time. The cost of those accessories will be deducted from that character's gold stash. If a character does not have enough gold, the accessories will simply materialize in their possession, and no gold will be deducted. :Now a final twist. Normally characters only request and purchase accesories that are appropriate to their equipment focus. In some cases though, they will request and/or purchase non-standard equipment. In my current playthrough, Loki, Nora, and David had all requested greaves. Loki seemed to like his Greaves enough that he either requested or upgraded them to Greaves of Growling. Nora stuck with her Greaves until they were replaced by Flachonelle. To my dismay, David actually stuck with his Heels of Victory for over 40 levels, and only just upgraded to a Safety Earlet at BR 60. It will probably take another play through before I figure out how this actually works in detail. Any ideas/suggestions? Vyx 05:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the xbox version and I noticed that leaders don't buy/clone accesories until you buy them or create them. Same for soldiers. They all had the accesory that gave them a 30% boost to hp but when I created one for 40% health they all changed to that item. Then when I made a charm of guiding they upgraded from their charm of grating. Certain item can't be cloned either. For instance my torgal asked for my monocle of guiding and I said no many times hoping he would clone it or everyone else would but they nnever did but he had no problem making a black belt. Until I gave him the monocle anyway Espinadoboko 14:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Accessory Disappearing If someone like Loki requests for a Club, does it disappear after Loki requests for another weapon or does the Club return to your inventory? Does this apply with accessories as well? 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :If you give it to them, consider it gone. Applies to both weapons and accessories. Zephyr 06:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Mass production Here's the list of the best accessories you can get in bulk without ridiculous grind and/or multiple runs: Physical: Ring of the Astute Ear, Bugeye Earring (pre-Fallen), Sable Earring (requires Harpylias' drop) Mystic: Chain of Gliding (pre-Fallen, might require some hunting tho), Wyrm Pendant (requires AR drop) HP: Rubber Cuff (just from shop), Soul Wristlet (if you happen to have SS in equipment), Manifer (Undelwalt shop) AP: Charn of Grating (pre-Fallen), Wyrmcharm (requires AR drop) Str: Linen Belt, Power Belt (shop) Int: Ring of Gobbling (pre-Fallen), Longeval Cord (AR drops) Speed: Bedazzling Anklets --Avataristche (talk) 11:15, October 6, 2014 (UTC)